Vatista
Vatista is an ancient living weapon. Information Vatista is one of the Autonomic Nerve units that were created during the ancient times. Her unit number is 10 076. She awakens during the events of the story to fulfill a new mission. Appearance Vatista has long white hair with twin ponytails and a spiral strand resembling a halo over her head. She's wearing a flared ruffled dress and flared sleeves, with bright red outlines. Behind her are a pair of six red wings that float along behind her. She uses these wings as melee weapons. In her pre-battle animation, she briefly wears a black bodysuit before summoning her standard clothes. Personality Due to her origin as an Autonomic Nerve, Vatista possesses little desire beyond completing her mission. While her mission dictates that she must kill Voids and cull the In-Birth population, there are times were she will show mercy to those she is meant to kill and occasionally shows genuine emotions. Comically, she seems to lack what most people would consider common sense, having difficulty understanding the concept of clothing when Hyde tried to explain and not understanding the implications of standing in a single public spot for an entire month. The former would later become a recurring joke in the story whenever a second female character is involved, with Vatista asking Hyde if he forced the girl to wear clothes as well. Story During ancient times, human created Autonomic Nerves with same technology as they created the Golems. Autonomic Nerves were given the purpose to watch over the Hollow Night and make sure no one devour too much the Power of Existence. Vatista was once awake during the first large-scale fight between the Night Blade and Licht Kreis. During that time she lost one of the seven wings of her Aegis-Attributer unit, but further details about the incident haven't been revealed. She's told to have met Linne during that time, but all those memories are currently locked away from her access. Vatista is awakened into the Night and she is surprised that people don't use horses as a transport method anymore. On her way to search for information she then meets with Hyde. Together they take down the Paradox, but after that Vatista thinks there was a different person behind this incident who need to be taken down. Hyde suggests that Vatista would lodge at Hyde's place for a month until the next Hollow Night takes place. Abilities Vatista's ability is the FLS of Binding (隷約のFLS, Reiyaku no FLS) called Restriction (レストリクション). It is unknown what this ability does. Vatista's weapon is the Aegis-Attributer unit called Crimson Wings: Seven Flowers (紅翼:七花, Kouyoku: Nanaka). It is supposed to have seven wings, but apparently for a "certain reason" she can currently only use just the six of those wings. Pattern on Vatista's body is technique called Curse Commandment. It's needed for beings that use FLS as their power source. Musical Theme Introduction Text |-|Original= She serves. An innocent piece slumbers through the perpetual. As a marionette without free will. The master she never saw. The only order deeply ingrained into her soul. Tonight, the blind marionette waddles towards the sound of clapping hands. The end of the peace is the beginning of the battle. To exterminate immortals. |-|Exe:Late= She follows. The pure piece which sleeps the long time. As a doll without will. The Lord not seeing. Only one command deeply minced by soul. A blind puppet dances under this night to the direction where a hand sounds. The end of peacefulness is the beginning of a battle. For a total destruction of nothingness. |-|Localization= She serves. A pawn that sleeps eternally. A puppet with no will to call her own. Her master, nowhere to be seen. There is but one directive that resonates to this day - the end of peace is the beginning of war. To destroy the Voids once and for all. Trivia * Origin of Vatista's name is "Variable Register" (バリアブルレジスタ) which is supposed to mean something like "Excludes and rearranges the transformed ones." (変質したものを除外し整える) * All of Vatista's moves are in latin. Gallery Official Art victory-vat.png|Victory Portait sd-vat.png|SD Character Dialogue Sprites story-vat0.png|Normal (通常) story-vat1.png|Happy (喜) story-vat2.png|Angry (怒) story-vat3.png|Sad (哀) story-vat4.png|Comfort (楽) story-vat5.png|Nude (裸) Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Female